<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we are here by matsuri269x</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566862">we are here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsuri269x/pseuds/matsuri269x'>matsuri269x</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Comicverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsuri269x/pseuds/matsuri269x</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In Krakoa, we can live peacefully.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr &amp; Scott Summers, Erik Lehnsherr/Scott Summers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we are here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic translated Japanese to English. (Partly using Google translation)</p><p>If you can read Japanese , please read here.<br/>https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=12053557<br/>Japanese version is original.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erik Lehnsherr knows that white blinks at the edge of sight and that they are small flowers. I thought the roadside flowers should be crushed. For whatever purpose, it's ephemeral, but I have to erase it. Or that it is crushed by humans. <br/>But in here, it is different.<br/> Flowers that have various colors according to the variety of light shining are here without being threatened by anyone. Pale pink, blue sapphire, orange like sunset, then white asymptotically transparent with water. A soft scent fills the nasal cavity as I approach one of them. A bluish incense with sweetness like jasmine. It would work well like medicine.<br/>The flowers of paradise sprout from one island and show various forms. <br/>The name of paradise is called Krakoa. <br/>A place on earth where humans have never stepped on. Promised place for us. It forms a gorgeous and luxurious vegetation with various greens. With a jungle, a lawn,  a park,  a garden. Like a forest without human. And they are all different from what has been on Earth. Flowers are the most distinctive gates to Krakoa, but the island will give you as many plants to fulfill your wishes as you wish.<br/>According to Cypher, Krakoa is an island with one ecosystem, one life, one culture with its own language, and will. The wind blows from somewhere, and the flowers flutter gently. Actually, Jasmine-like flowers were not jasmine, and so were we. Similar to us, but not before us. <br/>Still, I knew that it was different from what we had before, and that it could certainly exist here.</p><p>The island blesses us.<br/>We love the island.</p><p>A fulfilling, different, “Utopia” from the outside world, but there are still enemies in the world. The majority of Homo sapiens have accepted our demands, and some have not, but it is not at war. Nevertheless, a group of humans takes a mutant as an enemy. There is no rational reason for why. Why can't you believe in a complete superspecies, even though you believe you can't come down in the sky?<br/>The enemy uses modern weapons, and they may not think anything.<br/>Someday, those days will be over.<br/>New born children and returnees who can finally step on their homeland will be able to live without worrying about tomorrow.<br/>here.<br/>In Krakoa.</p><p>Erik's house, House of M, was more cozy than any other home. Elegant fusion of simple interiors based on white and plants that help life. <br/>Until I came here, I thought I could make it myself, but once I came to my new house, I had no such feelings. No matter what the house is dissatisfied with, the island has given this mansion that it is given before you want, and what you want manifests in a better way.<br/>Intercom rings. <br/>Not an alert that tells you of an enemy attack.<br/>The face I knew well when I saw the monitor. Eric gives permission to enter the room.<br/>The person who came through the long entrance brought a small carrying bag.</p><p>"The last mission was a challenge, I think."</p><p>"I did what I needed to do."<br/>Scott Summers came, wearing dark red sunglasses.</p><p>"If you look at you without a red long cloak, I think it's peaceful."</p><p>"I don't think I'm cold enough to wear cloak in here."</p><p>It is said that the cookies in the bag are made by the Summer house. <br/>Erik boil water in an iron pot in the manner of an electromagnetic cooker. <br/>Scott tears the lush foliage on the wall and puts it in a teapot. <br/>This is a kind of plant that can be treated like herbal tea. It has a function similar to chamomile and has a relaxing effect. <br/>Some of Krakoa's offerings were useful for everyday life.</p><p>"It's a good idea to add the flowers there too."</p><p>Okay, Scott said and put a small flower in a glass pot. The flower, which resembles a pink azalea, has a sourness like a rosehip. I've heard jelly in these flowers is also delicious, so  wants to make it next time.<br/>The dishes on the desk are easy to wash in the sink. <br/>The enzyme in the green slime-like liquid seems to break down the dirt. No need for dishwashers, let alone hand washing.</p><p>After a while, the flowers in the glass pot opened. <br/>Erik thought that this kind of colorful thing is more interesting than dry tea. <br/>Scott left the cup and saucer out of the cupboard. You know it. It's not unusual, as it was not unusual for him to come to this house-many mutants other than him.<br/>Have a home party! That magnetic field king Erik Magnus Lehnsherr!<br/>Sometimes Scott thought, it was a story of a far distant past.<br/>Now he is just a mutant patron and can enjoy tea time.</p><p>Scott brought a small book in addition to the cookies.<br/>It is bound in blue cloth and written in Krakoa. <br/>Erik can read it easily. Written in simple words, it seems to be an adventure story.</p><p>"Some of our newest mutant children write stories. Of course, mutants tell the story of the protagonist."</p><p>Eric laughs when he feels like a character like you.<br/>"Because we have been reading human stories"</p><p>The story written by the mutant child is that the mutant is the main character.<br/>It seemed natural, but it have been not natural. Have humans properly dealt with what the mutants have spoken, spoken and drawn in their own words in this way? To begin with, we didn't even have our own words. They have been tied to the land they were born in and have used the human language spoken in that land.<br/>Scott says a bite of herbal tea.</p><p>"Yes, I realized at that time that the textbooks we have used and the dramas on TV are all based on" ordinary human beings. " Was treated as a typical entity. "</p><p>"Let's make a proposal in the next Council to make it on KraKoa National Television."</p><p>"That's good. Even if you say TV, Mojo is exempt."</p><p>"If we get to peace, people from all over the world, not just the people of Krakoa, will probably see programs where mutants appear normally."</p><p>"Mutants are growing and we don't have death anymore. We can even live in those times."</p><p>You must live rather than be able to live.<br/>Here is the ideal home of Charles Xavier. And Erik is a patron of the utopia.<br/>It must not be as fragile as the former utopia.</p><p>Erik poured herbal tea into a cup. A refreshing scent spread around.<br/>Put the cookies brought by Scott on the white plate. It seems ginger lemon flavor. <br/>In the Summer house, the summers and other people are living slowly.</p><p>"You can come to my house this time, Eric. The courtyard is large and the mutant heroes are always welcome."<br/>"Polaris will come along."<br/>"It's good."</p><p>Without a mission, calm days will continue. <br/>The mission is important to protect the mutant, but Erik feels lonely that he can't send my daily routine, and he hasn't been able to figure out when he have come to think so.<br/>But that doesn't matter.<br/>Here is peace.</p><p>"After the battle is over-what is the end of the battle?"<br/>Scott said.<br/>That was a big question. <br/>It's not like there was no fight in his life. Even as a teacher, children were being attacked somewhere. Especially when they turned their nations, and even their brothers into enemies.<br/>At that time, Erik was near Scott, but he remembers that the keynote was struggle, while growing up.<br/>"We don't remember those days. When we were fighting the enemy, when the enemy was a brother, everything exists as memory but not my memory."</p><p>"Same for me. How many times is this?"<br/>Erik didn't know if the souls that were returned to the slate and transcribed from the database were essentially the same as before. <br/>That is immeasurable with human thinking. Now that the standards that separate sleep and death are gone, there is no reason to do that.<br/>He wondered how much we could save if there was God in the mutant.<br/>Unfortunately their god seemed to be in charge of Homo Sapiens.</p><p>"But someday, this day the enemy is gone, we'll spin the story, spend our days, live with thanks to everyone, then we'll have another glorious party, Will you wake up without any trouble? ''</p><p>Erik was well aware that the Humans had rejected the group by finding minor differences within them. With ourselves and with knowledge from various histories.<br/>How can we say that when the mutant dominate the earth, endure the threat from outer space and this little island becomes the whole of the world, we don't repeat it?<br/>Homo Superior. Its name to indicate transcendence from Homo sapiens also implies an affinity with them.<br/>But now, what do we say about it? What will be the consequences of imposing pessimism on the revitalizing indomitable soul of our young warriors who believe in the future and move toward one goal?<br/>So Eric answers:<br/>"At least, the morning I haven't known."<br/>"Everyone is looking forward to that day."<br/>Scott Summers responds cheerfully. Eric hopes that the words will not be overshadowed.</p><p>We are here to love flowers, I do not have to dream of freedom and he can fight for righteousness.<br/>We don't know exactly what was wrong with it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>